


Moonlight Encounter

by AnimeGirl431



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Despair, Fantasy, Fight for Control, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organization, Romance, Scars, Secret Agendas, Secrets, Supernatural Creatures, Torture, Tragedy, War, conflict of interest, five pillars of darkness, invalids, mistrust/misunderstandings, multi-blade hunters, otherworld seekers, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl431/pseuds/AnimeGirl431
Summary: Kirishima is a vampire that has lived for many years. One night he runs into hunters and nearly gets killed. A child with unusual gray eyes saves him and allows him to drink his blood. Kirishima has never forgotten the taste of the blood nor the fierce and determined look of the boy. When they meet again: Will the boy remember? Is it a good thing if he does?





	1. Prologue

A long time ago all types of creatures ran free on the earth causing terror and chaos. Vampires, werewolves, warlocks, witches, to name a few would fight over territory or one another as often as possible. Most viewed anything other than their species as an enemy.

Humans lived in fear with most refusing to ever leave their homes. They formed large groups that lived near each other so they could help each other during attacks. Many days passed with creatures coming to amuse themselves by killing off families in gruesome ways or turning more people into creatures. 

Unrest and anger built up in humans. They had enough of being powerless victims. Eventually, two groups were formed to change this: the Multi-Blade Hunters and the Otherworld Seekers. The hunters were responsible for attacking and defense. The Otherworld seekers were in charge of research and in providing weapons to hunters. Slowly, the humans started to strike back and take risks to help change this undesirable way of life. Meetings were held in which plans and back up plans were created. 

Battles were fought for dominance and control of the other side. Blood started to stain everywhere red. At some point it became impossible to tell whose blood was where. Bodies littered the ground and fires ran rampant. Everyone was tired of always having to wake up and find out what new disastrous situation awaited them. Both sides knew that this had to end. 

Finally, humans used data and information of weaknesses and what was most effective against their for to develop weapons. For the first time the creatures found themselves forced to retreat. The humans who had been underestimated had gained the upper hand. 

In the end, humans were victorious and reclaimed the land. The creatures had surrendered very reluctantly. Neither humans or creatures wanted to go through something like this again. There was too much pain and too many lives lost.

Cautiously, a contract was drawn up that stated that the creatures would stay out of sight and mind. Blood and other materials they needed would be delivered to designated areas at certain times. Also, there were various places that would be given to the creature to rein over and no humans would come to interfere in what they were doing as long as no human life was in danger.

Leaders of the humans and each group of creature signed the contract in blood. It was known to all that whoever broke the contract would be punished by the other side in any way chosen. Collecting their respective members, the creatures headed away to the areas they could. Growls and defiant muttering not could be heard as they left.

The next thousands of years consisted of humans rebuilding and spreading out again. A majority of people were insistent on putting the bloody war behind them and forgetting all about the horrible creatures that still roamed their world. Others wanted to be prepared for any future conflicts that would happen.

Over the course of these countless years the Otherworld seekers continued to do research, make better weapons, and gather information. Secretive schools were built to continue training people to become Multi-Blade Hunters. As one would expect both sides had on various occasions broken the contract. Sometimes punishment was dealt out and other times the violations went unnoticed.

Of course, most people have forgotten about the contract and bloody war now. However, that hasn't stopped the various activities that have been stirring in the shadows. The creatures have agendas and a hatred for the humans who humiliated them. One thought is on the creatures minds: _Revenge on the humans._ To accomplish this the creatures are willing to put aside differences and rivalry. Gear has been gathered and numbers are being built up as the creatures prepare to fight. 

The humans are working on a goal as well: _completely wiping out the creatures._ There are many things still left to explore and discover by both sides to complete this task. Both sides are determined to win. However getting through secrets, lies, challenges, hardships, friendship, love, despair and betrayal that these goals entail won't be easy.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Under the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima goes for his usual nightly stroll. He runs into enemies and gets badly injured. Upon arriving in a moonlite clearing, Kirishima fears the worse. He comes across two unknown males who help him out.

**Kirishima POV**

Footsteps trampled through the forest behind me as I limp past branches that cut my skin.

Blood drips from multiple wounds that aren't closing up as they should. _'Damn hunters and their stupid gadgets.'_ My own steps are becoming increasingly unsteady. Leaning against a tree, I take a minute to rest and assess my situation.

A full moon hangs overhead with no clouds to be seen. Bright moonlight shines down coating the forest in a beautiful silver sheen. All around me is forest with tree branches twisting every which way.

Stems and roots reach out to trip anyone foolish enough to take this path. The trails are uneven and covered in sharp rocks. 

The winds howl in perfect imitation of some of the inhabitants that live there. Leaves rustle while branches creak in protest under the pressure of air or whatever chooses to sit on them. Humans tend to avoid this part of the forest due to how dangerous the paths are. 

In addition, groups of vicious beasts and creatures roam around. Personally, I enjoy this route and travel along it at least once every night. It's just a perfect territory for clearing your head or being left alone. It would be just my luck that hunters would actually brave the forest.

Even worse, it was most elite group that gives even the strongest of us supernatural creatures trouble. _'I should have listened to the warning. Coming here was a bad idea.'_

**__flashback__**

** Lying in my bed, I roll over as my alarm goes off. Checking that it was 9:00 pm, I smile while sitting up. Turning my head, I notice the sky is the familiar dark blue color that announces the sun has recently set. **

**Moonlight shines in through the window providing me with the a generous amount of light not that I really need it. It makes for the perfect setting to the best time for venturing into the night. **  
** **

** Reaching to my night stand, I grab the black jogging pants and dark red tank top I had placed there earlier. Dressing in the clothes, I stretch my arms over my head to loosen up. **

**Jumping to my feet, I stroll over to the mini fridge I keep in my room. I remove a pack containing A negative blood. Staring at the pack I sigh as my tongue swipes over my fangs. **  
** **

** Blood from a bag is disgusting. Every vampire would prefer to get it directly from the source, but the consequences when caught are not worth it.**

**There are rare times that a human crossed into our territory which is fair game, but it is a very vicious fight to get the blood and a lot of the blood ends up wasted. I don't like to fight for my food. So I stick to consuming these awful blood bags **  
** **

** The best way tolerate this blood is to close my eyes and sink my fangs into the bag. Reluctantly, biting my fangs in to the pack, I down the contents trying not to gag. **

**Squishing the bag, I throw it into the trash on the other side of the room. ** **_ 'I will never get use to that.' _ ** ** Slipping shoes on, I exit my room.  **  
** **

** I stay on the fifth floor which it the topmost floor of the Mortale mansion. This is where the oldest, most powerful, or purebred vampires stay. We have control over the lesser vampires as others on this floor call them. **

**These vampires, especially purebreds, don't hesitate to use their influence as much as possible. I choose not to which has earned me quite a bit of respect from the occupants here. **  
** **

** Leaning over the banister, I look down to the floors below. Listening carefully, I can hear the squeaking of doors as other vampires wake up to head out for the night. **  


**Unlike werewolves, we vampires don't form packs that need to know where everyone goes during every second of the day. We find it more convenient to carry out the activities we have planned alone. **  
** **

** Leisurely, I walk down the stairs nodding to a few of the vampires I am close with. In a short time, I reach the front door that has been left open. **

**A fresh breeze blows in my face bring fresh scents of evening-primroses. Owls hoot as they soar in the sky momentarily blocking the glittering of stars. A serene feeling falls over me as it feels as if the the nighttime is gently coaxing me out. **  
** **

** Nails dig into my shoulder with a minuscule amount of pressure shattering my trance. Annoyed by this interruption I soon to face who it was that wanted my attention.**

**Seeing concerned blue eyes surprised ** ** me,  ** ** b** **ut the ** ** conflicted expression  ** ** that formed on his face  ** ** made me feel apprehensive ** **. **

** Removing his hand, Katou took a breath to regain a calmer attitude. As Katou was a close associate that I trusted, I waited patiently to hear what was bothering him. **  
** **

** "Are you planning on going to the damned forest?" Katou asks after five minutes of silence. **  
** **

** "You know I am," I reply instantaneously. **  
** **

** "You shouldn't go tonight," he states firmly. **  
** **

** "Why is that?" I inquire with a harsh edge to my words as my eyes narrow. **  
** **

** Hesitation is clear in Katou's face, as his eyes shift from side to side. A few vampire were lingering about to Katou's displeasure. Motioning towards the door, we walked outside to the edge of the road. Finding an area where we could talk without eavesdropping, Katou's expression darkened. **  
** **

** "A rumor is going around that a brash group of hunters are planning to enter the forest at last," Katou spills to me. Upon seeing my amused grin and rolling of eyes, Katou's face hardened. "It's supposed to be them." **  
** **

** "The Mulit-Blade hunters? I thought most of them left for a big mission in Kyoto," I counter uncertainty. **  
** **

** "It ended yesterday. The Otherworld seekers wasted no time in bringing them back as soon as the mission was completed," Katou spoke up with bitterness.  **  


** This was bad. If this was true than I would be screwed if I crossed paths with them. **

** As I weighed my options, a gust of wind swished past blowing a mixture of petals in the direction of the forest. Watching, I felt an urge to follow after them.  **

**Every path, every branch, everything about that forest was known to me. No place was as relaxing to me as being in that forest. No place helps me mentally like that forest. **  
** **

** "Thank you for warning me. I'm still going. I'm not letting some half-assed whispers stop me," I say unwaveringly.  **  
** **

** Against his will a smile tugs at the corner of Katou's lips until he sighs. He knows that once I have made up my mind that was it. His sadness and worried was expressed through his defeated slump.  **  


**Straightening up, Katou gazed at me. "I am not supportive of this decision, but I can't stop you. So promise me that you will make it back alive." **  
** **

** My tongue stilled as I help back the joke that came to mind. In respect to Katou I put on a serious face as I answered, "This night is no different from any other. I'm going take my normal route and be back before sunrise." **  
** **

** "Okay," Katou said without a doubt already holding me to those words. **  
** **

** Turning away, I head to the dirt path that leads to the forest. I don't have to look back to know Katou is watching until I disappear from view. 'It's okay. Nothing is going to happen.'**

**Eagerly, I rush to the forest ready to forget everything. Slowing down near, I smile as the sounds and scents are processed. **  
** **

** Three steps into the forest, I get ambushed. Noiselessly, the hunters had waited in trees or bushes. Special devices that looked like ordinary rings and necklaces masked their scent and covered their breathing.  **  
** Shock makes me react to the situation to late. **

**The hunters surround me and dive in blades flashing. One after the other, in an admittedly impressive way, the hunters attacked and backed up allowing the next person to go. Cuts and stab marks littered my skin in their onslaught. **  
** **

** Unbelievable pain struck me as a sword blade cut my stomach, sending me to knees. Hissing in rage and pain, I blindly strike out. Laughter is heard as I missed the hunters. Blood spatters as another well aimed strike cuts deeply into my neck. ** **_ 'It hurts.'  _**

** Raising my head, I jerk back in time causing a blade to slide past my face leaving a thin cut. Getting to my feet, I growl angrily. Quickly, I slashed out my nails cutting across the hunters face. **  


** Falling backwards, I take advantage of the gap created. Moving faster than a human eye can usually see, I dash farther into the forest. I only go a short distance as my strength decreases and I start stumbling over the roots.  **

**Stepping into a hole, I groan as my ankle twists adding to my suffering. Ignoring the ankle, I move on as I hear my foe coming after me sounding not to happy. **  
****

**________________**

Close by, my attention is caught by the lights from fire flickering ominously. Flashlights are used as well and the beam of light cuts through the darkness of shadows caused by trees and various plants.

Each light represents a person who wants me dead or should I say they want me to remain dead. Compared to earlier, the hunters were now using no caution as they figured I was as good as theirs. _'So damn annoying.'_

Scratching at the tree, I grit my teeth at the puddle of blood at the roots of the trees. Not only that, a trail of blood leads right to my location. Dull pain comes from my injured ankle.

Pushing away from the tree, I head deeper into the depths of the forest. A branched path appears in my sight. Blurry vision leads to choose a side at random. Rapidly blinking, some off the blurriness clears up. Muttering every cuss word known to man, I wonder what I did to deserve this.

In front of me was an open clearing with a single Japanese Maple tree in the middle. There was no coverage for me to use when going across to the other thicker part of the forest.

My body trembled as I became more aware of pain and exhaustion. I knew that I couldn't make it to the other side, I was to tired and lost to much blood. Going back the way I came was a death sentence. Going forward was a death sentence. 

Despair crept up as I thought over all my options. Wariness made my thoughts slower and harder to process. Keeping my eyes open was becoming harder. Scanning my eyes over the forest, I focused on the tree. Moonlight struck the tree like a spotlight giving it an unearthly look. 

Legs protesting, I made my way there. _'I can't complain to much if this is my final resting place. It's peaceful enough.'_ As I approached, to make out two figures. One was sitting against the tree with a book in hands. The other had its head on the first figure's lap with its tails swishing rhythmically.

Uneasiness flared within as I slowed my pace. _'Maybe these two creatures will help me. There is more of a chance they will end me.'_ Getting closer, I make out more details of my killers.

I can now see the figure sitting has taken the appearance of a small human boy with dark black hair. He looks to be no more than eight or nine years of age. Age is nonessential to most mythical creatures as we live for along time. 

The figure with the tails is a young, pure snow white kumiho. Rubbing my eyes, I observe the kumiho interestedly. _'I wonder if I am imagining this.'_ Sharp pain from my ankle almost leaves me breathless as I put my full weight on it. _'Not a dream.'_

Lifting its head, the kumiho growls threateningly at me. Standing in front of the boy, the kumiho snarls baring its sharp teeth. The white fox lifts up its nine tails in the air and its ears lay back. Fur spikes along the creatures back. It moves a paw forward to scrape at the ground. The white fox's beautiful emerald colored eyes fixed on me.

"Unless you want to be torn to shreds, I wouldn't come closer," the boy speaks in a soft serious voice not looking up from his book.

Raising my hands, I stop moving, but my eyes flick between the white fox and the boy whatever he is _. 'He must be some kind of divine being. The fox some kind of familiar or guardian.'_ The boy finished reading the page he was before closing the book. Turning his head in my direction, I got to see his eyes for the first time. 

Breath caught in my throat as my heart skipped a beat. My eyes were locked on the most gorgeous and unusual steely gray eyes I had ever seen. The boy looked away first and started examining my appearance.

Putting his book down on the ground, the black haired boy got to his feet. He lifted a foot to take a step when the white fox let out a growl and seemed to shake his head disapprovingly.

The two exchanged looks as if they were having a silent conversation. The fox let out whimpers and barks. The boy whispered back responses that were quiet even for my advanced hearing.

Loud crashes and the sound of branches snapping interrupted them. Looking in the direction the sound came from, the fox let out a fierce growl. The boy had annoyance shining in those beautiful gray eyes.

"Great the hunters are headed this way. I won't let them take away our hideout," the boy spoke with determination in his voice. 

"Bark. Grrrrr," the white fox responded as if agreeing with the boy's words.

Reaching down, the boy placed a hand on the fox's head and gently stroked. "You don't have to do that. I can take care of it. You already do enough for me."

Tipping his head towards the forest, the white fox let out a few short barks. I watched as emerald eyes held gray eyes. Tension filled the air then the boy slumped slightly. The fox nudged his head in a comforting way. Hands reaching out, the boy placed them on both sides of the fox's face.

Resting his head against the fox's, the boy sweetly requested, "Please stay safe Ritsu. Come back soon. Don't leave me alone." 

It felt like my heart might break when I saw the pleading look in the boy's face. He looked so fragile and vulnerable, I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Bending his neck forward, the fox licked the boy's cheek. Shaking off the small hands that had started gripping his cheek fur, the fox turned to me.   


His paws stalled on the ground as the fox checked me over. Seeming to just remember my presence, the boy goes back to his earlier examination. Flickers of concern and worry flash in those gray eyes, but his face remained otherwise unreadable.

"I won't do any harm. I couldn't even if I wanted to. The hunters did a number on me," I choke out as blood dribbles from my lips.

"You can go. I'm going to be fine," the boy encourages the fox, yet I could have sworn I saw surprise in his eyes as I was speaking.

Giving me a warning look that promised the most painful death imaginable if something happened to the boy, Ritsu took off into the forest.

Loneliness crossed the boy's face for a minute. When Ritsu was out of sight, his attention was all mine. Dizziness hit me hard along with pain.

Dropping to my knees, I placed my hands out to steady myself. My arms gave out and I flopped to the ground. ' _Shit. I am going to die. I need blood.'_ I hear the boy's footsteps as he hurried over. Legs enter my field of vision as the boy sits near me.

Receiving help from the boy, who is stronger than I thought or maybe it was just my weakened state playing tricks on me, I get into a sitting position as well. My mouth opens to thank him until my nose twitches as a wonderful smell hits it. I would recognize this smell anywhere. 

Delicious and tantalizing human blood being pumped through multiple delicate veins. A poke could be felt from inside my mouth from my fangs. Rumbling came from my stomach seconds later. Both were reminders of how much I not only wanted, but needed human blood.

Pushing the boy away, I scooted back to avoid taking a bite from him. Confusion shone in his eyes at my actions. He went to move closer and I put my hands out to stop him. 

"What is wrong?" The boy snapped growing impatient. "I can't help you if you don't stay still."

"Why would you help me? You are a human," I reply back feeling distrustful even in my current predicament. 

Instead of answering the boy stubbornly goes to grab me. Using my remaining strength, I pinned the boy down. Flinching, the boy meets my eyes. Clenching his teeth, the boy lays still under my grasp. Tilting my head, I flash my fangs at him expecting to see horror or fright. A cool, collected look remains pasted on the boy's face.

"Hurt as I may be, I could still kill you right here," I tell him in a no nonsense tone.

"Go ahead. If you think you can scare me, you are wrong. Creatures have attacked me on many occasions.I have faced many bully's who have taunted and threatened my life. My own parents have done many things that have almost got me killed. No one likes me or cares what happens to me. I have come to the brink of death more times than I can count. For some reason, I'm still here though," the boy stated all of this in a voice devoid of any emotion.

Releasing the boy, my heart feels like needles have stabbed into them. Some part of me felt like I should protect this boy. I watch as he rubs his wrists and wipes grass off his shorts. A sorrowful smile crossed my lips as I remember that humans are easy to break. Tough or not humans have limits to what they can take and still be okay. 

"I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. I wouldn't have taken your life," I apologize my head drooping.

"Interacting with any creature can be dangerous. You are not the first one I have dealt with. My life could easily be ended," the boy explained. "When I see someone in trouble though, I want to help. Being on the victim side has taught me even one hand being held out can make a huge difference."

"Is that so?" I question as my vision starts to darken. Making sense of language was a hopeless battle at this point. 

"This is me holding out a hand to you in your dire situation," the boy said while holding his arm out under my lips.

"I can't," I weakly protest even though my fangs were showing from under my lips. "I could end up actually killing you."

"You won't," the boy replied firmly. A determined and fierce look showed on the boy's face. Using his finger nail, the boy cut his skin deep enough to draw blood. "Drink up."

Water filled my mouth as the scent of blood hit my nose. Lips parting, I tightened my hold on the boy's arm causing him to flinch. Bending my head, my desires took over and I sank my fangs into the boy's arm. Blood rushed into my mouth, filling it with an amazing flavor. My eyes closed as I savored every bit of this situation.

"Ah!" The boy let out a surprised gasp. "Mmmhmmm," the boy let out a muffled moan.

Energy filled my body as I had my fill of blood. Restrained sounds filtered into my ears. I opened my eyes to see the boy squirming. As I watched he squeezed his legs close together.

Flushed, the boy had his eyes half opened. Having had my fill of blood from the boy, I removed my fangs. My eyes not leaving the boy for an instant. ' _He is going to be sexy when he grows up.'_

As soon as my fangs were gone, the boy tried to remove his arm from my grasp. I didn't let go. Shyly, he turned to face me. I smirked evilly as he tilted his head to the side bewildered. _'This is too good to pass up.'_

I bring my lips to his arm and kiss it. A shiver passes through his small body. I lick the wound to help it close up and to tease the boy. He bites his lips to keep from letting out any sounds. I chuckle at how cute he is. I release his arm and he pulls it back as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," the boy stutters in response his face taking light pink tint. 

"Do you feel faint or anything?" I inquire while reaching my hand towards his face. 

"No, nothing," the boy lied, his face turning bright red. "That felt a little weird though. Not bad, I think."

"Did you say something?" I asked pretending not to hear that last comment.

"No," the boy replied while shaking his head. 

Reaching out I ruffle the boy's hair. He swats at my hand and puffs out his cheeks. _'He really is just too adorable.'_ I chuckle which earns me a glare. Silence falls between us. The boy determined to not look at me has his eyes anywhere else. Smiling, I gaze at the stars. Eventually, I look over and see the boy has started watching the stars as well. 

I can feel my wounds start to close. My ankle starts to move back to its original position. All too soon, my body is back into top shape. I rise to my feet drawing the boy's attention back to me. Lowering my hand to the boy, I grin as he hesitates to take it. Growling, the boy takes my hand and I pull him up. 

At the edge of the forest I see glowing green eyes. ' _That must the kumiho from earlier. If I recall correctly his name is Ritsu. Speaking of names.'_ I look at the boy with a curiosity.

"What is it?" The boy questions me with a guarded look.

"Hmmm...I was wondering if I could know my savior's name?" I inquired with a sincere look.

Frowning, the boy gazed at me thoughtfully. "You first."

Amused, my lips formed a smile. "Fair enough. My name is Kirishima Zen."

"I'm Yokozawa Takafumi," the boy tells me while holding out his hand.

I shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

We both laugh a little as it was awkward to just now be introducing each other after everything that happened. The sound of his laugh was pleasant to the ears.

"Thank you for saving me, Yokozawa. I owe you my life," I say in a meaningful tone with an earnest look.

"You don't have to thank me. I gave you no choice," Yokozawa replied his face turning red again and he was obviously flustered. "Stay out of trouble."

"You too," I counter, earning a half smile. 

Acting before my mind could catch up, I wrap my arms around Yokozawa. I pull him close to my chest. The dark haired boy freezes as his eyes widen. Small arms wrap around me while fingers grab onto what is left of the fabric of my tank top. 

"Let go of me," the boy shakily says not use to this type of affection.

Releasing Yokozawa so he can move far enough away from any further contact, I allow my arms to fall back to my side. His head dipped, but behind his ears is bright red revealing how embarrassed he is.

I take a few steps forward and his head whips up. Yokozawa blinks at me as I once again ruffle his hair. For a brief second he closes his eyes then he knocks my hand away. I have a mischievous smile on my face.

Shaking his head, Yokozawa gazes annoyed at me. "I hope all vampires aren't as irritating as you."

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. I guess you will have to find out one day," I teasingly tell him.

"No way. I am done with vampires," Yokozawa declares in a nonnegotiable voice.

"Hopefully, not all vampires," I smirk and wink at him. 

Yokozawa rolls his eyes. Footsteps are heard and we both look to the sound. Ritsu walks over to Yokozawa, goes around him, and then settled at his feet. Happily, Yokozawa smiles as he reaches to pet Ritsu. The fox leans his head into Yokozawa's touch. The two start talking and making sure the other was okay. Jealousy stirred within me.

"It's time for me to take my leave. Thank you again for your help Yokozawa. Same to you, Ritsu. Goodbye," I say, interrupting their moment.

"Goodbye Kirishima-san," Yokozawa replies. Ritsu twitched his ears and waves his tails.

I head back the way I came. Looking back I can see the two are watching me leave. I meet those mesmerizing gray eyes one last time. Turning my head away, I make my way to the edge of the clearing.

Tipping my head up, I scan the sky until my eyes land on the full moon. This full moon brought both a curse and a blessing. Silently, I make a vow to the moon. ' _This will not be the end. I'm going to find Yokozawa when he is older. You better be prepared.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their first meeting and the start of the events to come whether they are ready or not.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is a little rushed and vague, but I will explain more as the story progresses. 
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.


End file.
